


WereMan

by Cookiecuttersnake



Category: Wereman
Genre: FTM, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiecuttersnake/pseuds/Cookiecuttersnake
Summary: Cases of men roaming the streets.In tight clothing.Pretty weird if you ask me.(Series by me!)





	WereMan

****Chandra Williams,  
16, soon to be leader of the cheerleading squad, and dated over a hundred boys... ok maybe only 20... haha. That's me, my life is going great now. I'm going out to the club with my newest boyfriend! I met him at the sidewalk, he looked gorgeous. He was a cutie.

Club I'm going to is Club Chandelier. I walk out of my home, my dad and mom take night shift, and I walk to the Club, I see the blonde haired male with a stubble, bright blue eyes, and a leather jacket. He smiled softly, "Hey." He replied in a soothing deep voice. I giggle, "Hey~" I grab his hand feeling the warmth and walked into the bright club.

((Tommorrow I'll have the 1st chapter up! :D I hope you like it!))


End file.
